defying gravity
by Thatblueskid
Summary: something that popped into my head last night . r and r


**I do not own Sky high or Wicked .**

* * *

Warren found out that the commander put his father in jail for no reason and fled to the outskirts of Maxville . Knowing to

much , the commander sends police men after him and Will catches up with him . He is infuriated when warren tells him

of what he learns .

" Warren , why couldn't you stay calm for once , instead of flying off the handle . " He said in anger . " I hope your happy ! "

_Will : I hope your happy now _

_I hope your proud of how you've_

_hurt your paws forever_

_I hope you think your clever _

Warren surprised of how Will was talking to him decides to shoot back some insults .

" I hope your Happy ! "

_Warren : I hope your happy too _

_I hope your proud of how you _

_would grovel in submission _

_to feed your own ambition _

_both : So though I cant imagine how_

_I hope your happy _

_right now _

Will became worried of his friend , forgetting his anger .

" Warren , listen to me , just say your sorry . "

_Will : You can still be a hero_

_what you've worked and waited for_

_you can have all you've ever wanted_

But Warren already knew that he could never forgive the man who put his father away .

_" _I know "

_Warren : But I don't want it _

" No " He corrected himself .

_I cant want it _

_anymore_

Will put his hand on his friends should but Warren walked forward causing his friends hand to slip off .

_Warren : Something has changed within me _

_Something is not the same _

_Im through with playing by _

_the rules of someone else's game _

_too late for second guessing _

_too late to go back to sleep_

_its time to trust my instincts_

_close my eyes _

_and leap _

_Warren : Its time to try _

_defying gravity _

_I think I'll try _

_defying gravity_

_and you can't pull me down _

Once again Will tried to get Warren to list to reason .

_Will : Cant I make you understand_

_your having delusions of granduer_

And once again Warren would not back down .

_Warren : Im through accepting limits_

_cause someone says they're so_

_somethings I can not change _

_but till I try I'll never know_

_too long Ive been afraid of _

_losing love I guess Ive lost _

_Well if thats love _

_it comes at much to high a cost_

_Warren : Id sooner buy_

_defying gravity _

_kiss me goodbye _

_Im defying gravity_

_and you cant pull me down _

Warren turned to his best friend who he knew would never let him leave .

" Will come with me . " He said and threw the flying skateboard that he brought on the ground and immediately it began

floating a foot above the ground .

Will had a scared look on his face .

'' Think of what we could do , together . " Warren said to him .

_Warren : Unlimited_

_together we're _

_unlimited _

_together we'll be _

_the greatest team thats ever been _

_William _

_dreams , the way we plan them ._

Will realised that Warren had a point and held his hand in his .

_Will : If we work in tandem_

_Both : Theres no fight _

_we can not win_

_just you and I_

_defying gravity _

_with you and I_

_defying gravity _

_Warren : They'll never bring us down _

_"_ Well are you coming ? " Warren asked .

Will looked at Warren then at the place he has always called home . With tears in his eyes he shook his head and let go of

Warren's hand .

_Will : I hope your happy_

_now that your choosing this_

" You too . " Warren said .

_Warren : I hope it brings you bliss _

_Both : I really hope _

_you get it_

_and you don't live to _

_regret it _

_I hope your happy _

_in the end _

_I hope your happy_

_my friend _

Then out came the many heroes that the commander sent to capture warren . They pulled will away from warren and put

him behind the crowd while they surrounded Warren . Warren jumped on his skateboard and flew up in the sky . and none

could fly to catch him because the jet stream had the flu .

_Warren : So if you care to find me _

_look to the western sky _

_as someone told me lately_

_everyone deserves the chance to_

_fly_

_and if Im flying solo _

_at least I'm flying free_

_to those who ground me _

_take a message back from me_

_Warren : Tell them how I _

_am defying gravity_

_Im flying high _

_ defying gravity _

_and soon Ill match them in renown _

_And nobody _

_for no cause_

_no hero that there is or was_

_is ever gonna bring me down ._

From the ground Will looked at the friend he wouldn't see in a long time .

_Will : I hope your happy ._

Everyone in Maxville saw a young man on a skateboard , a whole bunch of superheroes on the ground and put two and

two together .

_Citizens : Look at him he's wicked yeah ._

_Warren : Bring me down _

_Citizens : So we've got to bring him_

_Warren : Woah _

_citizens : Down !_

* * *

**Hey everybody . tell me what you think of this in the reviews . The reason I wrote this fanfic is because I **

**could always see these two singing this very song , I was originally gonna make the commander and baron **

**battle sing it when they were will and warren's age but then I thought this would be much better plus **

**Steven strait is a singer . So peace and love .**


End file.
